Individuals having injured legs often require crutches to move from place to place. Conventional crutches include an adjustable length support portion, an underarm support member and a hand grip. In use, the user positions the under arm support members into the armpits and holds the crutches in place by grasping the hand grips with the hands. Because the hands are thus occupied, it can be difficult for individuals requiring the assistance of crutches to carry and transport various items from place to place. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a carrying bag that was securable to a crutch that allowed a variety of items to be stored and transported. To provide security from theft, it would be a further benefit if the carrying bag required the removal of two separate connecting mechanisms. It would also be desirable if the carrying bag were detachable from the carrying bag and useable without the crutch.